ussmirandafandomcom-20200214-history
Robert West
| image2 = | image3 = | posting = [[USS Miranda (NCC-77000) | USS Miranda, NCC-77000]] | position = Chief Medical Officer, specialist in Pathology and Surgery | species = Human | gender = Male | birth = stardate 2355.325 | death = | birthplace = Denver, Colorado, Earth | height = 6'4" | weight = 240 lbs. | eyes = Blue | hair = Blonde }} =Personal Details= =Personality Profile= Robert is...different. His intelligence and wit are undeniable, but his social skills are completely missing, as if that part of his brain was simply removed at birth. He is extremely good at deductive reasoning (which led to him spending a few years as a forensic scientist on Starbase One) and this allows him to draw accurate conclusions with very minimal evidence or data. Unfortunately, his inability to keep the revelations to himself tends to alienate people. When his mind reaches a conclusion, he general speaks it aloud to no one in particular, regardless of whether or not the information would be embarrassing to anyone present. While his skill for deduction made for a great party trick in college (he can tell you what you ate for breakfast based on nothing more than a cursory glance), it did nothing for his dating life, as he had a tendency to tell the absolute truth no matter what question his would-be date asked. Space is a problem for Robert, but not in the sense that he is afraid of it. On the contrary, space fascinates Robert to the point that being exposed to it visually causes him to drop all thoughts and focus solely on the infinite complexities it presents. He will usually stand and stare indefinitely until someone snaps him out of it, after which he immediately picks up his last train of thought as if nothing had happened. Talking to Robert is challenging under normal circumstances, and near impossible at times. When he is focused on his job, his words fly by at 200 miles per hour, and you will rarely get a word in edge-wise. While he isn't always like this (he IS actually capable of a *normal*, if weird, conversation), once he gets that way, it is hard to get him out of it. Robert loves his job, and many people sometimes mistake his enthusiasm as being a little unsettling. He will tell you you're cured or that you have an hour to live with the exact same zest in his voice, giving no thought whatsoever to how the news makes you feel. Once this is pointed out, he tends to become very awkward and stumbles over his words. Strangely enough, Robert loves to play Poker, and is very good at Hold 'Em, Omaha, Stud (all varieties) and Razz. Using his uncanny observational skills, he is able to read opposing players with almost perfect accuracy, and he enjoys the mathematics involved in the game's statistics. Make no mistake: Robert will take your money while talking your ear off, and he'll enjoy it. =Special Notes= =Service Record= *2379.901-2380.63: Cadet Second Class, Starfleet Medical School, Medical Resident *2380.901-2381.63: Cadet First Class, Starfleet Medical School, Medical Resident *2381.901-2382.63: Ensign, Starfleet Medical School, Medical Resident *2382.701-2383: Ensign, Medical Officer, Starbase One *2383-2385: Lieutenant (Junior Grade), Medical Officer, Starbase One *2385-2387.507: Lieutenant (Junior Grade), Assistant Chief Medical Officer, Starbase One *2387.520-2387.901: Lieutenant, Chief Medical Officer, [[USS Miranda (NCC-77000)|USS Miranda]] *2387.901-Present: Lieutenant Commander , Chief Medical Officer , USS Miranda Starfleet Decorations Reprimands =Miscellaneous Information= Family *Father: Robert Owens West *Mother: Catherine West Education *2372-2375: Baylor University (Pre-Med), Waco, Texas, Earth *2375-2379: Johns Hopkins University (Medical School), Baltimore, Maryland, Earth Personal Interests *Medicine *Autopsy *Cutting into things *Studying *Deductive reasoning *Making extremely awkward observations *Poker (particularly Hold 'Em, Omaha, Stud and Razz) Linguistic Proficiency *Federation Standard *Vulcan =Uniforms= Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Personnel Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Senior Staff Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:Medical Personnel Category:Humans Category:Player Characters Category:Lieutenant Commanders